marvelpeliculasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Thomas Lindmer
thumbThomas Lindmer es el hechicero Supremo, protector de la tierra. Biografía Editar ''Dr. extraño Editar Morgan Le Fay, one of The Nameless One's most powerful servants, exiling her and her master in their Dark Dimension. The two, however, try another attack in present day, when Lindmer has become too old to face them. Knowing the dark forces are coming, Lindmer orders Wong to search for Stephen Strange, the son of an old friend of him, who developed a deep sensitivity towards magic since he was a child and as been chosen as his successor. ">Thomas Lindmer ha sido hechicero Supremo la tierra durante siglos, protegiendo su mundo de magia amenazas provenientes de otras dimensiones. Él venció a Morgan Le Fay, uno de La sin nombre unode los funcionarios más poderosos, exiliando a ella y a su maestro en su dimensión oscura. Los dos, sin embargo, tratar de otro ataque en el día de hoy, cuando Lindmer se ha convertido en demasiado viejo para hacerles frente. Conocer que las fuerzas oscuras están llegando, Lindmer órdenes de Wong para buscar Stephen Strange, el hijo de un viejo amigo de él, que desarrolló una profunda sensibilidad hacia la magia desde que era un niño y como se ha elegido como su sucesor. a young woman and attacking him using her as a host, and throwing him down a bridge. Lindmer survives the fall, healing himself with his magic, and orders Wong to search for the girl too. Wong finds her in the same hospital in which Strange works: she suffered from the possession's trauma and has become Strange himself's patient. Lindmer goes to the hospital, and informs the sceptical psychiatrist of the real conditions of the girl. Strange doesn't believe Lindmer at first, but gladly accepts his help. ">Mientras Wong busca Strange, Lindmer le compra algún tiempo hacia a Morgan antes de tiempo. La bruja le toma por sorpresa que posee el cuerpo de una mujer joven y atacarlo usarla como anfitrión y arrojándolo hacia abajo de un puente. Lindmer sobrevive a la caída, cura a sí mismo con su magia y órdenes de Wong en la búsqueda de la niña demasiado. Wong la encuentra en el mismo hospital en que trabaja extraño: sufrió trauma de la posesión y se ha convertido en extraño a sí mismo es paciente. Lindmer va al hospital e informa a la psiquiatra escéptico de las condiciones reales de la chica. Extraño no creen Lindmer al principio, pero acepta con mucho gusto su ayuda. Sanctum Sanctorum, Morgan attacks Lindmer once again, and the Sorcerer Supreme allows her to best him, having his soul brought to Hell by Asmodeus following the fight. ">Lindmer utiliza su magia para transporte extraño al plano astral, donde es capaz de liberar Clea. De todos modos, a pesar de haber visto la magia en acción, Strange se niega a creer en él y rechaza la oferta de convertirse en el nuevo hechicero Supremo. Inmediatamente después de extraño ha dejado el Sanctum Sanctorum, Morgan ataca una vez más Lindmer, y el hechicero Supremo permite que ella mejor que él, teniendo su alma trajo al infierno por Asmodeus sigue la lucha. Ancient One. He survives the ceremony, since he still has to teach Strange how to use his new powers. ">Extraño, tentado por Morgan, sigue al infierno, donde encuentra el alma de Lindmer crucificado en un árbol. Enfurecido, ataca y derrota a la bruja, liberando el alma del Brujo. Regreso a la tierra, reveales de Lindmer que su captura fue parte de un plan de su: permitió Morgan a golpearlo para que hubiera intentó seducir a continuación, Strange y apostadas en integridad de Strange le resistir. Ahora, Strange está listo para tomar el manto de hechicero Supremo, y Lindmer tiene sus poderes transferidos a él por el Antiguo uno. Sobrevive a la ceremonia, ya que todavía tiene que enseñar a Strange a usar sus nuevos poderes. Rasgos de carácter Editar Thomas Lindmer es un muy poderoso hechicero, quien se convirtió en uno de los hombres más sabios vivos durante su vida de siete siglos de duración. Como el hechicero Supremo, ha elegido a sacrificar su vida para servir a uno de los de otras personas y se ha convertido en uno con la luz que ha jurado servir. Relaciones Editar *Stephen Strange - discípulo y amigo. *Wong - discípulo y amigo. *Morgan Le Fay - enemigo. *El uno sin nombre - enemigo. *Asmodeus - enemigo. Apariciones/actores Editar *Canon no (1 película) **Dr. extraño (Primera aparición) - John Mills Detrás de las escenas Editar ''Para agregar Trivia Editar *Algunos aspectos del carácter de Lindmer provienen de la antigua uno de los cómics. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Brujos Categoría:Lindmer Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:El Doctor Extraño Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Aliados